


Guilty By Association

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Marauders' Era, not rly underage but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: And, after all is said and done, the lady of The Three Broomsticks is left with one final regret in her heart.





	Guilty By Association

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen.

> _"It's not so tragic if I don't look down." —La Roux, "As If By Magic"_

* * *

There was _so_ much you could've done

You're the adult here ( **barely** )

You're the one with experience ( **perhaps** )

You should've stopped him

( **Maybe** )

* * *

You've steeled yourself against such types

The boy toys

The bad boys

The smart ones

The "built" ones

But who could've guessed a merely

h-a-n-d-s-o-m-e one?

* * *

It's fun to tease them all

But with him, you're

s…i…n…c…e…r…e

It's strange

You poke and prod with his brother & _his_ friends

Yet you see a…lost

p~u~p~p~y

in those dark,

**gray**

eyes

* * *

You hoped for the best

Really, you did

You hoped that his skulking around would stop

He'd get new

**f_r_i_e_n_d_s**

He could be the hero, not his brother

You thought you knew best

You listened & kept quiet

just to see his heartache-inducing smile.

* * *

Now it's all blown to bits

&& p.i.e.c.e.s

He's gone, they're all gone

**G!O!N!E**

And in the end, he _was_ a

_h-e-r-o_

& you still keep his "locket" a secret

…

Who can you blame but yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is too sweet! I think I have plot bunnies for them…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2017 note: I find most Regulus ships intriguing, tbh. But I remember kind of running with this idea with Rosmerta back in 2010… :O


End file.
